A Different Path
by Lilangel63795
Summary: Alternate Ending to Twilight. Bella, Edward, and Jake's POV. If you dont like jake then you shouldnt read this.. It's a Bella/Jake story not Bella/Edward. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is an alternate ending to Twilight.. like if Bella would have ended up with Jacob instead of Edward. I don't want haters coming on and saying stuff like Edward is better. Everyone has there opinions and I respect that but I don't want people dissing the story because I chose to write it this way. Most of this story will be in Bella's point of view. some of it might be in Jake's or Edward's. I hope you like it. Read and Review. New Chapters will be added as they are finished.**

I sit on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't know every emotion running through me, but I know I am angry and upset. It has been 4 months scince _he_ has left. I still can't say his name. It brings too much pain. I am starting to go back to my normal self, but that won't be for a while. I am thinking about going to see Jake, but I don't know if he even cares anymore. I was so rude to him before. I wouldn't talk to anyone. He was being so nice to me. I ignored him. I just can't bring myself to let go of what happened. I thought my life was complete. Then _he_ left.

I decide to go to Jake's today to see if he could ever forgive me. I want to call first, but i want to surprise him. I get up off my bed and walk to my closet. I pull out a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. I walk down the stairs and grab a bowl from the cabinet. I go to the other end of the kitchen and grab a box of cereal. Charlie left for work so I didn't make anything big. I finish eating and take my bowl to the sink. I will do the dishes later. I walked to the door, grabbed my keys from the counter, and put on my jacket. I got in my old truck that Jake fixed up for me. I took my time driving to La Push. I was trying to run through every possible conversation in my mind to prepare myself.

I pulled up to the Black's house. I cut off the engine and got out of the truck. They knew I was here because of the sound of my truck. Jake opens the door to the house before I even get unbuckled. He just stares at me. I wasn't sure if he was shocked to see me or if he was angry at me. I slowly get out of the truck. He still just stands at the door and stares at me. I walked over to him, careful not to seem too hasty.

"Hi, Jake." I said slowly, hoping for a response.

"Hi, Bella" He replies, while I stand there still not knowing if he was shocked or angry.

"Umm... How have you been doing?" I ask hesitantly.

"Okay I guess." He keeps his replies short.

"Jake, are you mad at me?" I wasn't sure if I should directly ask that but i did and there was no turning back now.

"I'm not mad, just a bit hurt, and maybe upset, too. I will get over it." He says trying not to seem like he was very emotional.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before. I was just really hurt from... you know, _him_ leaving." I wasn't sure how to put my apology, but I guess this is gonna have to do.

"I just want to know why you shut me out. I could have helped." He says, not looking directly at me but instead at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but it wasn't just you I shut out. I just... It's hard to explain. I don't want to do that anymore. I have to face reality that _he_ just doesn't want me." These words were painful to say and i flinch as I said them.

"Oh Bells." He says in a sorry tone. He walks over to me and hugs me. I slowly and unsurely hugged him back. It felt good.

"Thanks Jake. I really needed that, I guess I just didn't know it." I was happy that he hugged me. Now I know that he isn't as mad as I thought.

"No problem, Bells. I have plenty more if you need them." He says, which almost made me smile. I haven't smiled in so long.

"I was actually a bit afraid of coming over here." I say trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, really? Why is that?" He asks, confused and curious.

"I thought you were going to be mad at me." I say, kinda quietly, now feeling stupid for thinking that.

"Well, I'm not, so you have nothing to worry about. I was actually getting worried about you." He says, very sincerely.

"Good. At least I know I have one friend that doesn't hate me for ignoring them." I say, thinking about Jessica and Angela.

"Nah... they'll come around." He says, reassuringly.

"I hope. Although I think the only friend I can handle at the moment is you. You aren't as.. hmm what's the word.. not pushy, but.... uhh... they like to do things a lot. Like go to the movies and stuff, but I am not ready for that yet. Your all the friend I need for now." I say. This was the truth. I couldn't take the constant 'Hey Bella, you want to go to the mall' or 'Hey Bella, lets go to the movies'. I just want to stay home or go to Jake's house.

"Haha. Thanks, Bells. Hey, listen, do you want to go to the movies tonight?" He says with a smirk on his face.

I push him a little bit. "Haha very funny." I smiled.

"I haven't seen you smile in forever. Although, I haven't really seen you in a while, but when I did you weren't in the smiling mood. It's nice to see it again." He says sincerely.

"Ya. I think you might be seeing it more often. I am gonna be hanging out around here. You know if that's okay with you?" I say, not tring to make it seem like he has to let me come over.

"Okay with me? Bells, I am thrilled that you are even here now. I absolutely have not problem with you coming over when you can!" He says, happily.

"Thanks, Jake." I say. I should have come over earlier, but I wasnt really up to it then.

"No problem. Do you want to come inside, it is a bit cold out here?" He asks.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't, not today anyway. I just wanted to stop bye and apologize. I didn't know you were going to except it so I didn't do anything that needs to be done at the house today." I say, upset that I couldn't just forget about that for a little bit and stay with Jake.

"Oh... well if you get finished and still have time you can stop over. Come back when you want to. Next time can you call though. Just in case I have something going on, like if my dad needs anything." Jake says in a disappointed tone.

"Ya. Sorry I didn't call today. I wanted it to be a surprise. Again, I am sorry I can't stay longer." I say, hoping that he will know I am being sincere. I really do want to stay, but I have to get caught up on everything I haven't been doing for the past few months.

"It's okay. You did good at surprising me. Well, I will see you later I guess. Call me if you need anything." He said, gaining back his happiness.

"Really? I promise I will, and you will definately see me later." I say.

"Ya really, haha. Okay. Have a safe trip home." He says.

"I will, and I will call later too." I say. I feel bad about leaving so soon.

"Okay. Bye, Bells!" He says as I start to walk to my truck.

"Bye, Jake!" I call back.

I get in my truck and start the engine. When I look to the door I see Jake waving to me. I wave back and then turn around to head home. The ride is short. I pull in the driveway and cut the engine. I open my door and got out. I walk to the front door of the house and unlock it. When I get inside I notice a note on the table. I walk over and pick it up. It's from Charlie. That's a surprise. This is what it read: 'Bella, I got off of work early because there aren't any cases to work. I went out with some people from work. I probably won't be home until later so don't worry about dinner for me. Charlie'

That takes making a big dinner off my list. So I think I am going to start the laundry first. I walk up the stairs to my room. It has clothes everywhere. Charlie has been trying to do some of the laundry, but he can't keep up. I pick up all of the colored clothes off the floor and my chair and put them in a basket. I carefully walk down the stairs, trying not to trip. I slowly make my way to the washing machine and put the clothes in. I set it and walk back to the kitchen to do the dishes. There aren't too many so it shouldn't take long. I probably could have stayed at Jake's house, but I can call and head over later if he isn't busy.

I grab the plug and start the water in the sink. I walk over to the drawer and get a dish towel. I go back to the sink and turn off the water. Charlie didn't do too bad at the dishes. I start with the easy stuff, the silverware. After I finish washing it, I lay it on another towel I set up so it can dry. Next I move on to the plates. Most of them don't require any scrubbing. There are a few that I have to put some work into. I set them with the silverware on the towel before I move on to the bowls. I do the same for the rest of the dishes. I finish the dishes when the washing machine buzzes, so I pull the plug in the sink and walked to it.

I open the washing machine and the dryer and I transfer the clothes over and set it. I carry the basket upstairs and get another load of clothes. I carefully walk back down and put those clothes in the washing machine. I start it just as the phone rings. I walk to the kitchen and answer it.

"Hello" I say.

"Hey Bells" Jake says.

"Hi. What do you need?" I ask, trying not to sound irritated. I was going to call him when I got done with everything.

"Oh. I don't need anything, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. My dad went out and I am bored. You don't have to if you don't want to." He says. I knew he was just saying that because I was just coming around. He really did want me to go.

"Umm.. I have a few more things to do around the house, so i will probably be able to. Do you want me to bring anything?" I ask, trying not to seem like I just want someone else to cook for me.

"If there is anything you want to bring you can, but you don't have to. I have this covered. Don't do more work than you need. Oh, and if you want you want to come over before dinner that would be cool. It gets boring over here." He says

"Okay, Jake. I can tell you are bored. You are talking much more than earlier. I have to go finish everything though so I will see you in a little bit." I say, trying not to sound to mean.

"Ya. Bye, Bells!" He says, happily.

"Bye, Jake." I say, trying to sound as happy as he is

I hang up the phone, and walk to the dishes. They are all dry now so I begin to put them away. I look at the clock. It is 11:49. I decide to eat while i am waiting for the laundry to get done. I get out stuff to make a quick sandwich from the fridge. I make it on a napkin so I don't end up with more dishes. I finish quickly as the dryer buzzes. I walk to it and open the door. I put all of the clothes in a basket and go to the couch to fold them. About 5 minutes later the washing machine buzzes and I transfer the clothes. I finish folding the laundry and put it back in the basket neatly. I carry it upstairs and set it in the hallway. I will put it away later. I walk to my room to brush my hair.

I walk back down and write a note to Charlie, just in case he makes it back before me. 'Dear Dad, I went to Jake's for dinner. I know surprising, but I am easing back into life, so don't ask questions. Just go with the flow. I will be back when I am done hanging out with him. Call if you need anything. Bella.' I leave it with the remote. I know he will see it there. I grab my keys and put on my jacket and head out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read chapter 1 and continue to read my story. I would like to thank _RomanticSoul693_**, **_Black Velvet-Jay C_**, **and _ladybug82896_ for reviewing and continuing to read my story! Please read and review Chapters 1 and 2!**

I get in my truck and start the engine. I pull out of the driveway and head to Jake's house. I get there a few minutes later and cut the engine. He is at the door, just like earlier, before I even get unbuckled. He waves at me with a big smile on his face and I wave back. He walks over to my door and opens it.

"Hey Bells!" He says, enthusiastically.

"Hi, Jake." I say, not sounding nearly as enthusiased as he did.

"You are going to come inside this time right?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, and I am sorry about earlier. I had a lot of things to do at the house." I say sincerely while getting out of my truck.

"It's cool. I am just happy you are here now." He says as he closes the door to my truck. We walk to the house. When we get to the door he politely opens it for me. I step inside his small house.

"What have you been doing the past few months?" I ask, curiously.

"Just hanging out with my dad. Quil and Embry came over a few times, but they haven't been around lately." He says quietly.

"Oh.. well anytime you get bored just call. I probably won't be doing anything until school on Monday. Are you still going to school here in La Push?" I ask

"Ya I still go to school, but we have a break for some reason. It gets pretty boring here. But I manage to survive those days." He says with a laugh.

"Oh. I wish we had a break. I could use one right about now." I say with a sigh. We sit down on the couch.

"Too bad Charlie wouldn't let you stay home from school for a few days." He says, hoping I would ask anyway.

"I already know he would say no, Jake." I say, smiling.

"Ya.. I know. Do you want to go for a walk while we wait for dinner to be done?" I ask, wondering if that was stupid and classic.

"Sure. Why don't we go down to the beach like we used to?" Jake asks.

"Ya. That sounds great. Do you have a sweatshirt or something I can borrow? I don't think my jacket is going to do down by the beach." I ask, awkwardly.

"Ya, I do, but it might be a little big on you." He says with a laugh at the end.

"Ha. That's fine. I will take it anyway." I say.

"Okay. I will be back, I am going to go grab it for you." He says as he walks to his room. He comes back with a gray sweatshirt in his hands.

"Here you go." He says as he hands it to me. I take it from him and put it on.

"Thanks, and it is a little big." I say with a smile.

"Told you." He says, as he laughs at me.

"Hey!" I say, with a frown.

"What?! I was just kidding. Lighten up!" He says, still smiling.

"I know, and I will try." I say, still not to happy.

"Okay. Ready to head out?" He asks.

"Sure." I say. We walk outside and down to the beach. Jake puts his hands in his pockets. I cross my arms.

"So... do you know why Edward left?" He asks, hesitantly. I wince when Jake says _his_ name.

"Jake! I don't want to talk about it!" I yell.

"I'm sorry Bella... I was just wondering. Maybe if I knew I could help somehow." He says, sincerely.

"Well you can't!" I yell, not caring about how he feels.

"Okay, Bella. Please stop yelling." He says, trying to calm me down.

"Don't tell me to stop yelling!" I say, getting hotter and angrier as we talk. Tears start to fall. Jake reaches his hand up and gently wipes them away. I put my head down. He steps closer and hugs me, putting his hand behind my head. I burry my face in his jacket. We stand there in that position. I pull away and wipe my face off with the sleeve of the borrowed sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry Jake." I say, realizing it was stupid of me to flip out like that.

"I know, but I shouldn't have asked you that." He says, blaming himself.

"Can we just drop it and finish the walk?" I ask, not wanting to continue this conversation. I didn't want to talk about _him_ ever again.

"Sure." He says, putting his hands back in his pockets. I don't know why, but now I feel the need to talk about _him_. A minute ago I didn't want to talk about him ever.

"He told me that he wasn't good for me, and that it was too dangerous. That it wasn't good for me to be with him. That I would heal. I'm not healing Jacob... it's not working... I'm not healing!" I start to yell. I have tears streaming down my face. I pause where I am standing. I start to fall, the sand getting closer to my face. I feel something grab me before I can hit the ground. My mind is in a blur. I don't know where I am or who is there or how I even got there. All I can see was the cold, dark woods. I am alone, laying on the moist leaves below me. I hear a voice.

"Bella, Bella! Bella, can you hear me?" The voice says. I feel a warm hand brush my cold cheek. I slowly open my eyes. I see black and white outlines of faces staring at me. I am confused.

"Jake? Is that you?" I say, quietly. Someone is holding me up while I am in there lap.

"It's me Bells. Are you okay?" The voice asks.

"Who?" I ask, still not understanding who it is.

"Bella, it's me, Jake. Are you okay?" The voice says. It's Jake. What is Jake doing here?

"Jake? Where am I? Why are you here? What happened?" I ask in a daze.

"Bella, we are on the beach. Remember, we went for a walk before dinner. You came over to my house. We were walking and you started talking about... something... and then you fell. I caught you before you hit the ground... I think. Are you hurt?" He asks. I can't remember anything. I can't even see anything but shadows.

"Jake..." I reach up and hug him as I sob.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asks. I don't even know what just happened, how am I supposed to know if I am okay?

"I.... I don't know. Where are you? I can't see you. Jake! What's wrong with me?" I say, wondering what is happening to me.

"I don't know Bella. We are going to get you to a hospital. Just hang in there. I am right here. I won't leave your side. I promise." He says, as I start to feel a breeze.

"No you don't promise. No one I know ever keeps promises. Don't even say that. And don't say you won't leave. I'm not stupid, I know you will." I say, tears streaming down my face again.

"Bella, I really do promise. I won't leave you." He says, looking into my eyes. I am starting to not trust people when they say 'i promise'.

"Fine, but don't think that when I can see and your not there that I will ever forgive you." I say in a harsh tone.

"I won't leave Bella, and I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me if I leave. But I am not saying I will. I will be there the entire time." He says.

"Okay" I say. I hear a door open, and then the sound of keys. I no longer feel like someone is carrying me. I am on a flat surface, propped up. I must be in my truck. I heard the engine and instantly knew I was right. Jake must have pushed my truck to go as fast as it can. It was so loud.

"It's going to be alright Bella. Your going to be okay." He says. I knew he was reassuring himself more than me.

"Jake, I will be fine. Don't worry yourself to death. Then I would be all alone." I say hoping to make him feel better.

"I know, I know, but I can't not worry. You can't see for crying out loud. Oh, and I will call Charlie when we get to the hospital." He says.

"Oh, gosh. Do you have to call him? All he is going to do is call Renee and get everyone all worried." I say, hoping he will agree that not calling is a better idea.

"Sorry, Bells. Not this time. Charlie is your father he should know. I mean what if... what if something is seriously wrong?" He says. I thought I would get luck this time. I was wrong.

"Fine, and I am sure I am going to be alright. Jake, stop worrying, your scaring me." He really was scaring me. What if I would never be able to see again? Great! Thanks a lot Jake.

"Okay, okay. We're almost there. Is your vision getting any better? He asked. I wasn't sure how to describe what I was seeing, but I guess I can do my best and try.

"Umm... it's hard to describe. All I can see is shadows, but I can see features now, not just outlines. I think it's getting better." I say, trying not to sound like an idiot when I am describing it.

"Okay. Well at least its not getting worse." He says as the truck comes to a stop. I here the engine stop. Jake's door opens, and then closes. I see his figure move in front of the truck to my door. He opens it, helps me out, and then closes it. He picks me up and carries me inside.

"Hi, umm.. we need help. It's an emergency." He says quickly.

"Okay, what's wrong." An unfamiliar voice says.

"Well, she was talking and then she fell. We were at the beach. I caught her before she hit the ground. She blacked out and then when she came back she couldn't see anything but shadows. She said now she can see shadows and features." He says, almost too fast for anyone to understand.

"Okay we will get her in to see a doctor right away. Can we get a wheelchair over here!" She yells. Jake set me down in the wheelchair.

"Unless you are family, I am going to have to ask you to stay out here." She said. Jake can't leave me. He promised.

"I'm not family, but I can't leave. I promised her, and I can't break that promise." He says.

"I'm sorry we can't let you." She says

"You don't understand. I am all she has right now. Her dad is at work and can't make it. You have to let me." He says. Does this mean he isn't going to call Charlie?

"We still can't let you go back." She says again.

"I want him to. I don't have anyone else here. Please!" I beg her to let him come with me.

"Yes, please." He says.

"Jake, your not helping." I say.

"Sorry, Bells." He says.

"Please miss, he is as close to family as I am going to get. I need him." I say, trying to convince her to let him come with me. I really did need him.

"Okay, he can go back." She says.

"Thank you so much." I say.

"Thanks!" Jake says.

We get taken back to a room. I told the doctor exactly what I told Jake before we got to the hospital.

"Okay. I have good news and bad news, which would you like first?" He asks me.

"Umm.. bad news first." I say, thinking that I could get happier after I hear the good news.

"Okay. The bad news is that your going to need to be in the hospital for at least 24 hours so we can monitor your condition." He says.

"Okay... what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Well you hyperventilated, causing you to pass out. We have cases like this often. You had a flashback of something bad in your life. It looked so real that when you woke up you thought it was, causing your vision to be blurred. There isn't a medical term for it, but it is good to be monitored in a hospital." He says.

"Okay. So what's the good news?" I ask.

"The good news is that you will be back to normal in 24-48 hours. Your vision will return gradually. Your vision will be just as it was before this happened." He says.

"Thank you doctor." I say. I see his figure leave the room.

"That's great news. I won't call Charlie until later. I wouldn't want to bother him. Plus that nurse will end up kicking me out of the room. I told you I wouldn't leave you." He says with relief in his voice.

"Thank you so much Jake." I say. I see his figure get up from a chair and move toward me. He extends his arms out. I sit up in my bed and put mine out too. He hugs me tightly and I hug him back. I feel really tired from passing out so I decide to rest.

"I am going to take a nap for a little while. Will you stay?" I ask.

"I will be here for the rest of the day and through the night, and even tomorrow." He says.

"Okay." I say, and then slowly drift to sleep.


End file.
